


Blauer Himmel, Schwarze Wolken

by obscurepolitician



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Austria 21st c.
Genre: Austria, Banana Republic, Basti und Bumsti, Es tut mir leid, M/M, Politicians, bastifantasti, bumsti, könnte man eventuell von tumblr kennen, pre-ibiza, sturz - Freeform, yes i hate myself
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurepolitician/pseuds/obscurepolitician
Summary: Auch Politiker verbringen ab und zu gerne einen gemütlichen Morgen miteinander, doch manchmal hängt einfach der Haussegen schief.(Alle Vorgänge in dieser Geschichte sind natürlich reine Fiktion, bitte verklag mich nicht Basti.)((Und an die Leser, bitte nehmt es ned ernst! Satire! Politische Satire!))(((Wenn wer mehr über meine Motivationen wissen will: https://www.vice.com/de/article/nex77q/frauen-uber-ihre-erotischen-fanfictions-uber-sebastian-kurz-heinz-christian-strache )))
Relationships: Sebastian Kurz/Heinz-Christian Strache





	Blauer Himmel, Schwarze Wolken

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser*innen!
> 
> Ich würde sagen, lesen auf eigene Gefahr, aber nachdem ihr jetzt schon so weit gekommen seid, werde ich euch wohl auch nicht mehr davon abhalten können. Just know that I take no responsibility for any sort of psychological and physical damage the vivid imaginations of Basti and Bumsti and their naughty shenanigans can cause.
> 
> Aber jetzt kurz einmal ernsthaft, ich schreibe das nicht aus irgendwelchen sexuellen Fantasien die ich habe, sondern aus politischer Frustration. Diese Fanfiction datiert zurück zum 17.01.2019 (wobei ich am 20.12.2018 angefangen habe dran zu schreiben) und geht damit auf die Kappe der Schwarz-Blauen Regierung und war für mich eine Art meine Missgunst über die Situation Publik zu machen, neben anderer politischer Aktivität.  
> Für mehr Hintergründe zu meinen Motivationen hier noch einmal der Link zu meinem Vice Interview:
> 
> https://www.vice.com/de/article/nex77q/frauen-uber-ihre-erotischen-fanfictions-uber-sebastian-kurz-heinz-christian-strache

„Basti?“, hörte er eine müde Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sobald der Angesprochene sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt hatte, trat er vom Badezimmer zurück in den Raum aus dem die Stimme gekommen war und lächelte den Inhaber jener von einem großen Ohr bis zum anderen mit den Worten, „Guten Morgen! Auch schon wach?“, an. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein verschlafenes Nicken. „Frühstück?“, fragte Sebastian nun, als er sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank umdrehte und eine schwarze Unterhose und ein weißes Hemd herausholte, die er rasch anzog. Darauf folgte ein zustimmendes Grummeln und so begab er sich in die Küche um nachzusehen was im Kühlschrank zu finden war.

Sobald der letzte Tropfen Kaffee aus der teuren, türkisfarbenen Espressomaschine in der blauen Tasse gelandet war, trug er diese diese zurück ins Schlafzimmer und reichte sie seinem sich noch immer im Halbschlaf befindlichen Herzblatt. Nach ein paar schlürfenden Schlucken kehrte Leben in den auf dem Bett liegenden Mann zurück und er klopfte einladend neben sich: „Willst du nicht sitzen?“ Mit diesen Worten verfärbten sich Sebastians Ohren annähernd SPÖ-Rot und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht.“, nuschelte er und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche machen, doch der andere griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen zog er seinen Schatz, dessen unproportional große Ohren mittlerweile beinahe KPÖ-Rot erreicht hatten, zu sich aufs Bett. Dieser versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch zuckte leicht zusammen als sein Gluteus Maximus auf der Matratze auftraf. Das war Beweis genug für den älteren der beiden. Die Kaffeetasse war schon längst auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt worden als er sich zu seinem ‚Basti’ lehnte um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Herr Bundeskanzler, haben Sie etwas Probleme mit dem Sitzen?“, fragte er neckend, während er mit seiner Hand über das Knie des anderen streichelte. Sebastian sah aus als hätte er jetzt gerne, dass der Erdboden sich auftun würde um ihn zu verschlingen.

Obwohl das ganze nun schon seit über eineinhalb Jahren so lief, hatte er sich noch immer nicht an die Sticheleien seines Vizes gewöhnt. Es hatte ja schon lang genug gedauert den Drang nach jeder zusammen verbrachten Nacht laut „No Homo!“ zu rufen, loszuwerden. Mittlerweile war wohl beiden von ihnen klar, dass dieser Ausspruch keinesfalls zutreffend war. Was in diesen letzten anderthalb Jahren passiert war, konnte nicht einmal ein Blinder mit Krückstock als heterosexuell bezeichnen.

Als HC sich mit seiner Hand nicht mehr an Sebastians Knie sondern gefährlich nah an seinem besten Stück zu schaffen machte, schreckte dieser aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Alles okay, Basti?“, fragte der Ältere, kurz bevor er sich weiter zu seinem Liebhaber lehnte um ihm ein Bussi auf die Wange zu drücken. Die Antwort bestand aus einem einfachen Nicken und einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen des ambitionierten, jungen Politikers. Mit einer Hand auf seinem eigenen schmerzenden Hinterteil und der anderen am Oberschenkel des anderen Mannes, drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Vizekanzlers. In Bälde war der Schmerz in seiner Glutealregion vergessen und die beiden lagen in einem gordischen Knoten am Bett und rangen mit ihren Zungen um Dominanz. Der Kuss, wenn man das noch so nennen konnte, schmeckte nach Kaffee, nach Mundspülung und vage nach Zigarettenrauch, so wie jeden Morgen den sie gemeinsam verbrachten. Es war vertraut und zugleich immer wieder aufs neue aufregend.

In exakt dem Moment in dem sich Heinz-Christian am Bund von Sebastians Unterhose zu schaffen machte, zerriss plötzlich ein schrilles Piepen die Luft. Der Kanzler sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und sprintete mit den Worten, „Der Toast!“, in die Küche. Sein Liebhaber folgte gleich darauf und machte sich daran den Feueralarm zu deaktivieren, während Sebastian zwei Scheiben Toast aus dem Toaster zog, die von der Färbung her sehr an die alte ÖVP erinnerten. Über sich selbst lachend ließ er das verbrannte Brot in den Mistkübel fallen und machte sich daran die Fenster aufzureißen um den beißenden Geruch zu vertreiben. „Sind wir heute vergesslich?“, fragte Heinz-Christian amüsiert und zog seinen ‚Lebensmensch‘, wie er ihn gerne nannte, in eine Umarmung, die unweigerlich wieder in einen Kuss ausartete. Als ob der Feuermelder niemals abgegangen wäre, wanderten seine Hände sofort wieder in Richtung Sebastians Hosenbund. In letzter Sekunde entschied er sich um und ließ seine Hände auf der Kehrseite seines Erwählten, der unter der Berührung kurz zusammenzuckte, da er wohl den ganzen Tag die Nachwehen der letzten Nacht spüren würde, gleiten. Selbstzufrieden wie er war, begann HC den Allerwertesten des anderen zu massieren. Sebastian ließ ein gequältes Geräusch aus seiner Kehle entkommen, doch das hielt seinen Vize nicht davon ab seine Tätigkeit fortzusetzen.

Schon bald war es mehr ein erregtes als ein gequältes Stöhnen, dass zwischen den Küssen über Sebastians Lippen kam. Er zerfloss in den Händen des anderen wie ein Eiswürfel in einem Cocktailglas an einem heißen Sommertag. Mit einer raschen Bewegung und mehr Kraft als man dem Chef der FPÖ vielleicht zugetraut hätte, hievte er sein Gspusi auf die Küchentheke und begann die Knöpfe des weißen Hemds nach und nach zu öffnen. Mit liebevollen Blicken sah er an Sebastians Körper auf und ab und fing an seine Halsbeuge entlang zu küssen. Die Augenlieder des Geküssten flatterten vor Entzückung, als er seine Beine um den Körper des anderen schlang um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Ein paar Strähnen seiner noch Gel-losen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, doch ausnahmsweise störte es ihn nicht, denn er war voll und ganz auf den Mann vor ihm konzentriert. Ehe dieser erneut seinem Hals küssen konnte, hob Sebastian sein Kinn an, um dann sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen zu halten wie einen wertvollen Schatz und ihn ordentlich abzuschmusen.

Die beiden waren so vertieft in das was sie taten, dass keiner von ihnen mitbekam, wie sich ein Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür drehte. Erst als eine Reisetasche mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag am Boden aufkam, schreckten sie beide hoch. Sebastians Augen waren erfüllt von Grauen und sein Kopf schnellte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Vor ihnen stand Susanne Thier, Sebastians Verlobte, die eigentlich erst am nächsten Tag nach Hause kommen sollte und sie in diesem Moment mehr als fassungslos anstarrte. Die beiden Turteltauben befanden sich in einer absoluten Schockstarre, die erst nachließ nachdem Susanne ihr Handy gezückt hatte um ein Foto zu knipsen.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang der untreue Verlobte auf, räusperte sich kurz und begann sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden: „Susi, hallo, du schaust heute wie immer wunderschön aus, was machst du schon daheim? Ich hab gedacht du kommst erst morgen nach Hause, naja jedenfalls schön, dass du da bist und es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, ahm, beim Heinz-Christian in der Wohnung ist, ahm...“ „Eine Wasserleitung geplatzt und deshalb bin ich letzte Nacht hier gewesen.“, warf der andere nervös ein. „Genau!“, bestätigte Sebastian hektisch nickend und sah Susi mit einem flehenden Blick an, „Also magst du bitte das Foto löschen? Komm ich zieh mir was an und wir gehen frühstücken, was sagst du?“ Die blonde Frau starrte ihn nur mit einem finsteren Blick an und antwortete so kühl, dass einem das Urin im Harnleiter einfror: „Weißt du was, Sebastian? Du kannst mich kreuzweise. Glaubst du ich bin so blöd und merk nicht, dass du gerade das Blaue vom Himmel lügst? Geh doch mit deinem Heinz frühstücken. Ihr solltet aber vielleicht vorher was dagegen-“, ihr angewiderter Blick wanderte zur deutlichen Beule in seiner Unterhose, „unternehmen. Viel Spaß bei den Statements zu dem Foto.“ Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach der vorhin fallen gelassenen Reisetasche uns marschierte zielstrebig aus der Tür. Nachdem jene mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss gefallen war, drehte Sebastian sich zu Heinz-Christian um, das Gesicht rot vor Scham, Aufregung und Panik, und begann mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen: „Wir sind so am Arsch..“ Er bekam keine verbale Reaktion auf das Gesagte, doch wurde nur Sekunden später in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen.


End file.
